In many sports activities, such as long distance bicycle racing, marathon running and the like, the participant is easily prone to exhaustion and other physical ailments due to rapid dehydration. As a consequence, racers have taken to carrying water bottles on their bikes or on their person from which to imbibe as the need occurs. The term water bottle encompasses not only water, but juices, nutrient mixtures and other liquids which racers and the like consume.
Such bottles are generally provide with caps that are easily openable, and with straws or syphon devices through which the user may obtain the liquid. The use of such rather complex arrangements is to maintain integrity of the bottle, thereby avoiding contamination of the contents and premature spillage.
While bottles of this type generally accomplish their intended purpose in a satisfactory manner, there still exists a need for further improved bottles of this type which are even more secure particularly during race conditions or carried with dry goods, papers, clothing, food, etc.
The foregoing, as well as other objects, will be readily apparent from the following disclosure.